What to do when you are cold
by amber-was-here130
Summary: What you should do when your cold and in love with Shunsui Kyoraku. Shunsuixoc the Oc is Hotaru if your curious ONESHOT


**Ok this was supposed 2 b posted on Christmas or new yrs but as many of my readers no my computer is very temperamental, I often get into fights with the P.O.S it hates me and I hate it. But on 2 bigger an better things This is a one shot About Hotaru and Shunsui I will b posting 1 4 all of my finished fanfic pairs. So that means 1 for Kenpachi x Aki and 1 for Byakuya x Ame and Sajin x Ai as well as a Ikkaku x Kaicho 1. Also my Fic Feeling and Sex is just pissing me the fuck off so I am taking a break from it b4 I break my promise and put some reviewers who want 2 remain secret on blast. I do not own bleach or any of the characters I only own Hotaru and any other such Oc's that may appear in this fic.**

Hotaru opened her eyes blearily as a icy cold breeze tickled the back of her neck, she rubbed her eyes and blinked tiredly before yawning and looking at the clock; 1:34 am. Hotaru blinked and shivered as the sudden wind tickled her neck again, Hotaru turned over intending to cuddle with Shunsui for warmth, only to find him not there. Hotaru sat up when she heard a muted curse, she looked over to see Shunsui having a fight with his window and a roll of duct tape. Hotaru shivered and wrapped her arms around herself before she got up and shuffled over to him. "Shunsui what's wrong and why is it so cold?" Hotaru asked feeling her toes curl trying to stay warm while her face was blasted with cold air as the window blew open.

Shunsui frowned as he tried to keep the window closed while he put tape over it to keep it shut, Hotaru's small hands held the window shut for him, Shunsui smiled briefly in thanks while he quickly set about duct taping his window shut while he explained what had happened. "The lock on the window finally broke while we were sleeping, I woke up a a rather nasty blast of wind to my back." _As well as other parts of my body_ He thought quietly. He'd gone to sleep naked and given Hotaru most of the blanket because he'd gotten hot in the night, then to wake up to his manhood trying to shrivel up. He'd put clothing on very quickly afterward, then set about trying to close the damn window. The only thing he found was neon green duct tape and it was proving troublesome since duct tape didn't like to stick onto a cold surface.

Hotaru clenched her jaw to keep it from chattering, her fingers were going numb. Shunsui worked quickly putting layer after layer of green tape on the window, until finally the window stopped trying to blow back inside from the wailing wind. Hotaru placed her hands under her arm pits. "D-Do you t-t-think that will work-k-k?" Shunsui nodded tiredly and placed the tape down. "For now."

"G-G-Good now c-c-come to bed-d and c-cuddle with m-m-me I'm cold!" Hotaru chattered as she hurried to the bed and scrambled under the covers. Shunsui grinned at the desperate order. "Yes, Ma'am"

Hotaru jumped when he was suddenly under the covers behind her, not leaving and inch between there bodies. She tried to press her body to his as firmly as possible while Shunsui did the same, Hotaru still shivered she hated to be cold. "You know... its supposed to be warmer when two people cuddle without any clothing on, I read about it some where." Shunsui breathed in her ear his hand sliding slowly downwards under the blanket.

"I will take the entire blanket from you!" Hotaru threatened direly. She was tired and cold two things she hated to be with a passion, she wasn't in the mood to attempt sex while the room was an icebox.

Shunsui chuckled and pressed a warm kiss to her neck, while they both slowly slipped back into sleep.

.

Hotaru shivered the entire time she got dressed, normally Shunsui would wake her up with kisses, sex or warm words. Not today they were both still freezing, the window wasn't open but the tape didn't keep the cold out in the slightest. So neither Shunsui or Hotaru wanted to be here any longer than they had to be, which meant throwing clothes on and Shunsui flash stepping them both to the dining hall where heat surrounded them both. Hotaru sighed in pleasure while Shunsui led them both to a table where Nanao was sitting already eating breakfast. Hotaru sat down and helped herself to hot chocolate, almost moaning out loud as the warm drink did it's magic.

Shunsui couldn't help but smile at the look of worship on Hotaru's face while she drank a second cup of hot chocolate, she smiled at him lovingly and Shunsui gave the cup she was holding a wicked grin as he remembered the last time she was cold and hot chocolate was involved.

Hotaru blushed as she also remembered what had happened last time, her blush reddened as Shunsui leaned forward and kissed her. His tongue trying to get every last drop of the stuff from her lips. Hotaru sighed and was about to respond when she heard cat calls and high pitched whistles around them. Shunsui pulled away and grinned at her, while Hotaru's face was no longer cold. Shunsui pressed one last kiss to Hotaru's lips before he turned to Nanao.

"Nanao last night my window broke, and now mine and Hotaru's room is cold enough to store a body in. Is there anyway we can get it fixed, and soon?"

Nanao looked up at her captain and adjusted her glasses. "What broke the window itself or the glass?"

"The lock on the window... we had to tape it shut." He admitted with a grin. Nanao nodded. "I'll have someone look at it and we'll see what we can do."

Shunsui smiled happily glad that soon he would be able to lay in his bed naked with Hotaru again without freezing something important off. Shunsui went off into day dream land as three words kept floating around in his head, bed, naked, and Hotaru.

Hotaru looked up from her muffin to see an all to familiar look on Shunsui's face. "So what am I going to be doing today Lt?" Hotaru asked quickly.

"Running errands." She replied absent mindedly as she placed butter on a piece of toast.

.

Hotaru shivered as she walked through three inches of snow back to Squad 8. Her green scarf flailing in the wind, she was cold as hell. Very few people were outside at the moment considering it was snowing hard and turning itself into a nice little blizzard. But for someone like Hotaru it was a cold day in hell, the heavy cloak she was wear was covered in snow as well as her scarf. The Lt had given her papers that needed to be delivered to various squads. A few of the nicer captains offered Hotaru a place to stay for a bit until the storm settled down or at least until she had warmed up some. But she just wanted this finished with so she could get back home and into some nice dry clothing, the window had to be fixed by now. All she had to do was give the last of the paperwork she had to Captain Kuchiki at squad 6 and she was finished. Hotaru struggled against the wind into Squad 6, no one challeged her because all the sane people were inside keeping warm. Hotaru walked right up to the Captain's office she didn't bother knocking it was too cold for that.

Byakuya looked up from the document he was reading, Ame's head poked out from the blanket wrapped around them both as they both beheld their guest. Ame had complained that it was cold in the side office but he knew she just wanted a reason to cuddle, which he had no problem with. Which was how she came to be curled up against his chest on his lap a nice blanket wrapped around the both of them. Byakuya really worried about his visitor's sanity, considering it was storming outside and they had clearly been in it. It was a woman her hair was plastered to her face, bits of snow and ice beginning to melt from the heat inside his office, her cloak and scarf were also covered with snow and ice. She dug around under her heavy cloak and brought forth a surprisingly dry folder with papers in it. "I-I-I Hav-v-ve s-s-s-ome p-p-p-pap-p-perwork for yo-o-ou." She chattered the word barely distinguishable from her teeth.

Hotaru was above and beyond jealous right now, Captain Kuchiki and his wife were both cuddled up in his office chair with a heavy blanket around the both up them. She would have _killed_ someone to have been back in Squad 8 doing something similar with Shunsui. Captain Kuchiki took the paperwork he was still staring at her, a look of _Are you insane?_ in his gray eyes.

Do you want to stay here?" Ame asked worriedly as she watched the woman shiver violently.

Hotaru shook her head, knowing if she stayed her she would never leave."You can bring that back tomorrow." Hotaru said struggling to keep her teeth from chattering then she bowed and left. Ame watched her go worriedly. "I hope she's going to be alright..." She said as the door was shut.

.

Shunsui paced the confines of his office, the weather had gone from a bit of wind and flakes to a blizzard in seconds. Seconds after Hotaru had left to deliver papers, Nanao had apologized to the fact and expressed surprise that Hotaru hadn't turned around and come back when the weather had picked up so suddenly. Then to make matters worse, his window wouldn't be fixed anytime soon. They couldn't find a spare window lock in the Squad 8 storage and no one was willing to go to another squad for something so small and insignificant. So Shunsui had gone back to his freezing room, placed more tape on the window to keep it shut and grabbed clothes for him and Hotaru as well as food, they would be camping out in the office until the window was fixed. He turned when the door was opened and someone who looked very much like a dwarf abominable snowman walked in.

"Hotaru!" Shunsui gasped as he watched clumps of snow fall from her slowly. Hotaru sniffed loudly and let Shunsui fuss over her, her limbs felt stiff and unmoving. Shunsui led Hotaru in the tiny closet like bathroom and helped her take her frozen clothing off, it landed on the floor with a 'splat.' Then he dried her off with a large towel vigorously.

"Y-you know how you said t-two people naked and c-cuddling made more w-warmth?" Hotaru asked quietly.

Shunsui looked down at Hotaru questioningly. "Yes?"

"I'm willing to try it now."

Shunsui chuckled as he finished drying her off. "But you know what happens when you and me get naked." He said with a comical leer at her naked and goose bump covered body. Hotaru grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down and kissed him. Shunsui groaned as he backed her up against the sink. "i don't care what you do, as long as I get warm again." Hotaru said breathlessly.

Shunsui growled as he picked her up by the back of her thighs and did an about face and walked back into the office and to the couch. What type of gentleman would he be to deny a lady's request, especially when said lady wanted him to take his clothes off.

Hotaru groaned when he dropped her on the couch, she could feel the heat in the room but her body was still cold. Ever since she left Squad 6 she had one thing on her mind, Get Shunsui to warm her up by any means necessary.

"I think I like it when you get cold." Shunsui said as his large hand ran up her stomach and over her chest to cup her face softly. Hotaru panted and groaned at the heat his hand left behind, she was so cold and his hands were so warm. Shunsui played with her breasts slowly he plucked the hard peaks. Hotaru tugged at his clothing insistently. Shunsui chuckled and started to remove his clothing, Hotaru pulled him on top of her and sighed when he wrapped his arms around her, their naked bodies finally touching. Shunsui nipped at her neck while Hotaru nails dug into his shoulders, she kept rubbing her lower half against him provocatively. He was already throbbing and Hotaru's body was slowly warming up to match his. When he started to kiss random parts of her body Hotaru's hands started to make there own exploration. She'd seen and felt his body many times before, but each time she couldn't but feel awed but it. She loved how his muscles would bulged and constrict whenever she ran her hands over them. She loved how the hair on his chest would gently scrape against her skin, Hotaru loved how Shunsui's body was so much bigger than hers and yet he never hurt her.

Hotaru gasped when Shunsui rubbed his knee between her legs, Hotaru grinded herself against him firmly.

"Warm enough yet or would you like to continue?" he asked quietly while he nipped at her neck.

"Don't stop please..." Hotaru breathed in his ear. Shunsui chuckled and pressed a loving kiss to her lips before he joined there bodies together. Hotaru gasped while Shunsui groaned at the contact, Hotaru's hands wrapped around his shoulders tightly, while his own hands kept her legs around his waist while he moved into her. Hotaru held onto him for dear life while he took them both up and over the edge.

Shunsui breathed heavily as Hotaru's body continued to quiver and twitch around him while he released into her wanting body.

"Feel better now?" He panted with a smile. Hotaru blushed and nodded , Shunsui kissed her sweetly before he rolled them so Hotaru was draped across his chest. Hotaru hummed in pleasure when he pulled his pink kimono over their naked bodies.

"Oh before I forget, we're staying here until they fix the window."

"I love you." Hotaru said with a beaming smile, she really did love him and really hated being cold.

**K ppls there ya go review if ya want consider it a late new yrs eve and Christmas present**


End file.
